tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon/Gallery
''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:Edward,GordonandHenryWilliamMiddleton2.jpg|Gordon as illustrated by William Middleton File:ThomasandGordonReginaldPayne6.JPG|Gordon as illustrated by Reginald Payne File:EdwardandGordonRS6.PNG|Gordon as illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby File:EdwardandGordonRS1.PNG File:ThomasandGordonRS3.PNG File:PaintPotsandQueensRS5.PNG|Gordon and Edward look their best for Elizabeth II's visit File:GordonGoesForeignRS6.PNG|Gordon as illustrated by John T. Kenney File:DomelessEnginesRS8.PNG|Gordon arrives at Barrow-in-Furness domeless File:WrongRoadRS8.png File:TendersforHenryRS2.png|Gordon as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards File:TendersforHenryRS4.png|Gordon with Flying Scotsman File:WrongRoadRS2.png|Gordon and Edward argue about branch lines File:CliveSpongGordon.png|Gordon as illustrated by Clive Spong File:HighSpeedGordonRS3.png File:BirdstrikeRS5.png|Gordon has an encounter with a flock of birds File:Gordon'sFireServiceRS1.png|Gordon with Pip and Emma and Henry File:Gordon'sFireServiceRS6.png|Gordon is presented with a medal for his bravery Miscellaneous File:TheRevrend'sGordonmodel.jpg|The Rev. W. Awdry's model of Gordon File:Gordon1979Annual.JPG|Gordon illustrated by Edgar Hodges File:GordonAwdryThomas.jpg|Gordon and Thomas with the Rev. W. Awdry depicted as a steam engine File:GordonSurprisePacket.png|Gordon in The Railway Series: Surprise Packet File:GordonRailwayMap.png|Gordon in the Railway Map of the Island of Sodor File:Gordon1980annual.png|Gordon in the 1980 Annual File:WilbertAwdryGordonDrawing1985.jpeg|Drawing of Gordon by Rev W. Awdry, 1985 ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:ThomasandGordon41.png|Gordon in the first series File:WhistlesandSneezes15.png File:OfftheRails26.png|Gordon in a ditch File:ThomasandGordon31.png|Gordon's whistle File:PopGoestheDiesel17.png|Gordon in the second series File:WrongRoad38.png|"I AM Gordon! Stop! Stop!" File:WrongRoad41.png|"BoCo, my dear engine, save me." File:WrongRoad43.png|"Those little demons! How did you do it?" File:TimeforTrouble9.png|Gordon in the third series File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor30.png|Gordon's wheels File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor39.png|Gordon's dome File:TheTroublewithMud2.png File:TenderEngines12.png|"Pah! What's this? Educating Gordon Day?!" File:ThomasandtheU.K.Trip7.png|Gordon in Thomas and the U.K. Trip File:Trucks21.png|Gordon in the fourth series File:PaintPotsandQueens56.png|Gordon and Elizabeth II File:CrankyBugs13.png|Gordon in the fifth series File:ABetterViewforGordon55.png|Gordon in the aftermath of his accident at Kirk Ronan File:GordonandtheGremlin44.png|Gordon waits at Kirk Ronan for Dowager Hatt File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad14.png|Gordon in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad218.png File:GordonTakesaTumble51.png|Gordon in the sixth series File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak15.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak46.png|"Definitely a coloratura!" File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine30.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine67.png File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor51.png|Gordon in the seventh series File:BestDressedEngine48.png|Gordon decorated with the Sodor May Day Festival banner File:HenryAndTheWishingTree63.png|Gordon in the eighth series File:Percy'sBigMistake47.png File:GordonTakesCharge62.png File:Busy4.png|Gordon in an eighth series Learning Segment File:CallingAllEngines!70.png|Gordon in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!179.png|Gordon as a playground File:RespectforGordon77.png|Gordon in the ninth series File:RespectforGordon7.png File:RespectforGordon50.png File:KnowingWhatToDo12.png|Gordon in a ninth series Learning Segment File:It'sGoodtobeGordon38.png|Gordon in the tenth series File:TheGreenController25.png|Gordon is shocked about having to pull a goods train while Sir Topham Hatt is under the weather File:Percy'sStory8.png|Gordon in an tenth series Learning Segment File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar85.png|Gordon in the eleventh series File:GordonandtheEngineer54.png File:EngineRollcall(Season11)29.png|Gordon with Edward in an eleventh series music video File:TheGreatDiscovery197.png|Gordon in The Great Discovery File:TheGreatDiscovery294.png File:ThomasAndTheBillboard41.png|Gordon with a CGI face File:GordonTakesaShortcut75.png|Gordon in the twelfth series CGI Series File:HeroOfTheRails21.png|Gordon in Hero of the Rails File:HeroOfTheRails254.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle68.png|Gordon in the thirteenth series File:SnowTracks14.png File:MistyIslandRescue365.png|Gordon in Misty Island Rescue File:Thomas'TallFriend30.png|Gordon in the fourteenth series File:ThomasinCharge67.png|Gordon's cab File:DayoftheDiesels285.png|Gordon in Day of the Diesels File:GordonandFerdinand85.png|Gordon in the fifteenth series File:PercytheSnowman2.png File:BustMyBuffers!34.png|Gordon without a bufferbeam File:BustMyBuffers!60.png|Gordon with a diesel bufferbeam File:KingoftheRailway61.png|Gordon in King of the Railway File:KingoftheRailway170.png|Gordon's wheels File:KingoftheRailway480.png File:TheLostPuff60.png|Gordon in the seventeenth series File:TaleOfTheBrave546.png|Gordon in Tale of the Brave File:OldReliableEdward28.png|Gordon in the eighteenth series File:OldReliableEdward88.png File:MarionandthePipe20.png File:EmilySavestheWorld44.png File:TheAdventureBegins19.png|Gordon in The Adventure Begins File:TheAdventureBegins289.png File:TheAdventureBegins296.png|Gordon's whistle File:LostProperty94.png|Gordon in the nineteenth series File:GoodbyeFatController28.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure121.png|Gordon in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure180.png File:HenryGetsTheExpress97.png|Gordon in the twentieth series File:HenryintheDark60.png File:HugoandtheAirship91.png File:TheGreatRace45.png|Gordon in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace562.png|Gordon as the Shooting Star File:TheGreatRace626.png|Shooting Star with Philip, Emily and Ashima File:TheGreatRace842.png File:TheGreatRace1060.png|The Shooting Star with Philip File:JourneyBeyondSodor682.png|Gordon in Journey Beyond Sodor File:JourneyBeyondSodor619.png|Gordon in Thomas' memory File:DowagerHatt'sBusyDay90.png|Gordon in the twenty-first series File:ConfusedCoaches6.png|Gordon with Spencer File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!6.png|Gordon in Big World! Big Adventures! File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!1315.png|Gordon with Thomas, Percy, Mr. Percival, The Thin Clergyman and Sir Robert Norramby File:ForeverandEver57.png File:ForeverandEver76.png|Gordon with Nia in the twenty-second series File:ConfusionWithoutDelay77.png|Gordon with the Flying Scotsman File:ConfusionWithoutDelay118.png|Gordon with Rebecca File:RosieIsRed76.png|Gordon teasing Thomas File:CountingonNia98.png|Gordon with Clarabel File:MeettheSteamTeamRebecca14.png|Gordon with Rebecca in the twenty-third series File:TheOtherBigEngine48.png File:GordongetstheGiggles2.png GordongetstheGiggles22.png Miscellaneous File:Gordonwithnameboard.png|Gordon with his nameboard File:Gordonwithnameboard(Welsh).jpg|Welsh version File:GordonMrConductor'sThomasTales.png File:Gordon'sNamecardTracksideTunes1.png|One of Gordon's Trackside Tunes namecards from Snow File:Gordon'sNamecardTracksideTunes2.png|From Gordon and the Gremlin File:Gordon'sNamecardTracksideTunes3.png|From Thomas and the Rumours File:Gordon'sNamecardTracksideTunes4.png|From A Better View for Gordon File:Gordon'sNamecardClassicSpanish1.png|Spanish namecard from No Joke for James File:Gordon'sNamecardClassicSpanish2.png|From Trust Thomas File:DVDBingo31.png|Gordon in DVD Bingo File:Gordon'sModelSpecification.PNG|Gordon's model specifications File:Gordon'sPilotModel.PNG|Behind the scenes photo of Gordon's pilot model File:GordonBehindTheScenes.png|Gordon's first series model File:Gordon'sFacemask.jpg|Behind the scenes photo of Gordon's surprised face mask File:GordonHaraModelRailway2.jpg|Gordon's Model at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:The Engines on Display 2.jpg File:EnginesOnDisplay.jpg File:EnginesOnDisplay2.jpg File:Gordon'sCGIModelSpecifications.jpg|Gordon's CGI model specifications File:Who'sThatEngineGordon7.png|Gordon's number four File:Who'sThatEngineGordon10.png File:ShootingStar(Gordon)onGordon'sHill.png|Shooting Star on Gordon's Hill File:ShootingStar(Gordon)inTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Shooting Star's stats File:ShootingStar(Gordon)inTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Shooting Star in the Great Railway Show File:ShootingStar(Gordon)inTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Shooting Star's left side view File:ShootingStar(Gordon)inTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Shooting Star's back side view File:ShootingStar(Gordon)inTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Shooting Star's right side view File:ShareaSelfieforCiN20.png|Gordon with the Steam Team and Sir Topham Hatt in Share a Selfie for Children in Need File:MeettheSteamTeamGordon7.png|in Meet the Steam Team. Promotional Material File:GordonwithExpressCoaches.PNG|A promotional image of Gordon from the first series File:GordonFront.jpeg|Head-on model promo File:Edward,GordonandHenry22.PNG File:Edward,GordonandHenry27.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud68.png File:TenderEngines1.jpg File:Escape70.jpg File:HarveytotheRescue81.png File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor60.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer54.jpg File:GordonandHenrypromo.jpg|Gordon and Henry at the Windmill promo image File:GordonandHenry.png File:GordonAndHenryPromotional2004photo.png File:GordonandHenrySeason8promo.jpg File:CallingAllEnginesPromo.png|Calling All Engines! Promo File:CallingAllEngines115.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery225.jpg File:GordonatKnapfordpromo.png File:GordonCGIpromo.png File:GordonCGIPromo2.png File:GordonCGIPromo3.jpg File:GordonCGIpromo4.png File:GordonCGIpromo5.jpg File:GordonKnapfordPromo.PNG|Promo at Knapford File:GordonatDaisyHalt|Promo at the Daisy hault File:GordonatKnapfordhead-onpromo.png File:GordonatBrendamDockspromotionalposter.jpg File:GordonandThomasCGIpromo.png File:JamesandGordonCGIPromo.jpg File:Head-OnGordonPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:Percy&GordonPromo.jpg File:HerooftheRailspromo2.jpg File:GordonFlyingScotsmanPromo.png|Promo with Flying Scotsman File:TheGreatRacepromo.png|Shooting Star promo with Streamlined Thomas, Flying Scotsman and Ashima File:TheFlyingScotsmanandGordonpromo.png|Shooting Star with Flying Scotsman promo File:TheGreatRaceGordon.jpg|Shooting Star overheating without his safety valve File:StreamlinedGordonpromo.png|Shooting Star promo File:Head-OnStreamlinedGordonPromo.png|Shooting Star head-on promo File:ShootingStarPromo.png File:BigWorldBigAdventuresPromo3.png|Series 22/Big World! Big Adventures! Promo with Nia and Rebecca File:BWBASteamTeamPromo.jpg File:GordonBWBAPromo.jpg|Gordon Big World Big Adventures Promo File:GordonGetstheGigglesPromo.jpg File:OriginalGordonErtlPromo.jpg|ERTL promo art File:GordonERTLPromo2.png File:ERTLGordon2ndPromo.jpg File:Gordonpromoart.png|Promo art File:GordonPromoArt.jpg File:GordonHeadOnPromoArt.png|Promo Art (Head-on) File:Head-OnGordonPromoArt.png File:GordonJapanHeadonPromo.png|Japanese Head-on Promo File:Streamlined Gordon.png|Shooting Star Japanese Head-On Promo File:Head-OnGordonPromoArt.gif File:GordonCGIPromoArtHeadOn.png|CGI Promo Art (Head-on) File:GordonCGIHead-OnPromo2.png File:GordonPromo6.png File:Thomas&Gordonpromoart.png File:Edward&Gordonpromoart.png Others File:GordonKenStott.jpg|Gordon as illustrated by Ken Stott File:GordonintheAutumnPostcard.jpg|Gordon as illustrated by Clifford Meadway File:PointsofnoReturn1.png|Gordon with James and Henry as illustrated by David Palmer File:TimetableTrouble3.jpg|Gordon in a magazine story File:Gordoninamagazineactivity.png|Gordon in a magazine activity File:Gordon'sExpress1.png File:TheReallyUsefulTractionEngine3.png|Gordon in an annual story File:ThomasandhisFriends(MyFirstThomasbook)2.jpg File:GuesstheEngineGordon.png|Gordon in an interactive learning segment File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure18.jpg|Gordon in The Great Festival Adventure File:TroubleontheTracks(PCGame)66.jpg|Gordon in Trouble on the Tracks File:GordonMagicalAdventure.png|Gordon in Magical Adventure File:KidsStationGordon.png|Gordon in Thomas the Tank Engine (Kids Station Game) File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet12.PNG|Gordon in Unten Thomas Deluxe Set File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet14.PNG File:Gordon's Wii Model.png|Gordon's Wii Model File:Gordon's DS Model.png|Gordon's DS Model File:GoGoThomasGordon.png|Gordon in Go Go Thomas! (video game) File:AdventuresAppGordon.png|Gordon's Thomas and Friends: Adventures! model File:TrackStarsMenu20.PNG|Gordon in James' Color of Sodor File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu36.PNG|Gordon in 'If You Were an Engine" File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure11.png|Gordon in Thomas' Storybook Adventure File:SteamiesvsDieselsandotherThomaadventuresSteamieorDieselGame18.png|Gordon in Steamie or Diesel File:CallingAllEngines!DVDGame9.png|Gordon in Calling All Engines the Game File:Gordon'sbasis.png|Gordon's basis File:ShootingStarBasis.jpg|The Shooting Star's basis File:TheTrainShedPark7.jpg|Gordon at The Train Shed under construction File:TheTrainShedPark13.JPG|Gordon at the Train Shed theme park File:DayOutWithThomasGordon.jpg|Gordon at a Days Out with Thomas event File:DraytonManorGordon.jpg|Drayton Manor Gordon in the sheds File:Gordon&SpencerThomasLand.jpg|Gordon at Thomas Land from Gordon and Spencer File:ThomasLandJapanMazeABetterViewForGordon.jpg|A Better View For Gordon display at Thomas Land Japan File:GordonThomasLandUSA.JPG|Gordon at Thomas Land Edaville File:TidmouthShedsThomasTown.jpeg|Gordon at Tidmouth Sheds in Six Flags Thomas Town Massachusetts File:DayOutWithThomasHenryGordonAndThomasSmallRailway.gif|Henry, Gordon and Thomas at a small railway Days Out with Thomas event File:ThomasTownTidmouthShedsMD.jpg|Thomas Town MD, Note: Gordon's running board and bufferbeam are blue File:KennywoodGordon.jpg|Gordon at Thomas Town at Kennywood File:GordonLiveTourProp.JPG|Gordon's All Aboard Live Tour 2018 Prop File:GordonandPercyProps2018.JPG File:JackGordonandHaroldLiveTourProps.JPG|Gordon's prop with Jack and Harold Merchandise File:ERTLOriginalGordon.jpg|ERTL Original Screen Shot 2019-07-28 at 8.44.25 am.png|Prototype ERTL File:ERTLGordon.png|ERTL File:ERTLGordon1995Packaging.jpg|ERTL 1993 packaging File:ERTLGoldRailGordon.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail File:ERTLGordonTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card File:BachmannGordon.jpg|Bachmann File:HornbyGordonprototype.jpg|Prototype Hornby File:HornbyGordon.jpg|Hornby File:Hornby2016Gordon.jpg|Hornby 2016 File:Hornbymodels.jpg|Gordon with the Hornby Models File:OriginalWoodenRailwayGordon.jpg|1992 Wooden Railway prototype File:1996WoodenGordon.jpg|1996 Wooden Railway File:1999 Prototype Gordon.png|1999 Wooden Railway prototype File:1999WoodenGordon.jpeg|1999 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayGordon.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway prototype File:GordonWooden.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway File:2013WoodenRailwayGordon.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailway2013Gordon.JPG|2013 Wooden Railway File:Prototype2017WoodenRailwayGordon.png|2017 Wooden Railway Prototype File:WoodenRailwayBattery-OperatedGordon.PNG|Wooden Railway Battery-Operated File:WoodenABetterViewForGordon.JPG|Wooden Railway A Better View For Gordon File:WoodenRailwayEngineersGordon.jpg|Wooden Railway Early Engineers File:WoodGordon2018.jpg|Wood File:2019WoodGordon.png|2019 Wood File:BrioGordon.png|Brio File:Take-AlongGordon.jpg|Take Along Prototype File:Take-AlongGordon.png|Take Along (Note: Tender is flipped) File:Take-AlongMetallicGordon.png|Metallic Take Along File:TakeAlongLightsAndSoundsGordon.jpg|Lights and Sounds Take Along Prototype File:TakeAlongLightsAndSoundsGordon.png|Lights and Sounds Take Along File:Take-n-PlayGordon.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-Play2013Gordon.PNG|2013 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayGordon2014.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:TakeNPlayGordon'sSnowySpecial.jpg|Take-n-Play Gordon's Snowy Special File:Take-n-PlayGordon'sRattlingCargo.jpg|Take-n-Play Gordon's Rattling Cargo File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Gordon.jpg|Take-n-Play Pull 'n' Zoom File:Take-n-PlayTalkingGordon.jpg|Prototype Take-n-Play Talking Gordon File:Take-n-PlayTalkingGordon2015.jpg|2015 Talking Gordon File:Take-N-PlaySnowyGordon.jpg|2015 Snowy Gordon File:Take-n-PlayShootingStarGordon.jpg|Take-n-Play Shooting Star Gordon Prototype File:Take-n-PlayShootingStarGordon.png|Shooting Star Gordon File:CollectibleRailwayGordon.jpg|Collectible Railway File:Shooting_Star_Gordon.jpg|Collectible Railway Shooting Star File:AdventuresGordon.jpg|Adventures File:AdventuresTalkingGordon.jpg|Adventures Talking Gordon File:TrackMasterPushAlongGordon.jpg|TrackMaster Push Along File:MyFirstThomasPrototypeGordon.png|Prototype My First Thomas File:MyFirstThomasGordon.jpg|My First Thomas File:MyFirstThomasOriginalGordon.jpg|Original My First Thomas File:TOMYTrainsGordon.png|TOMY Trains File:TOMYGordon.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:PlarailGordon.jpg|Plarail File:2015TOMYGordon.jpg|2015 Plarail File:PlarailTalkingGordon.jpg|Plarail Talking File:PlarailAngryGordon.jpeg|Plarail Angry Gordon File:PlarailShootingStar.png|Plarail Shooting Star Gordon File:PlarailRingingGordon.jpg|Plarail Ringing in Tekoro File:TomyGordonandZooWagons.jpeg|Plarail Gordon and Zoo wagons File:TOMYTrackMasterGordon2007.jpg|TrackMaster (2007) File:TrackMasterGordon.png|TrackMaster File:2014TrackMasterGordon.JPG|2014 TrackMaster File:TrackMasterRC3SpeedGordon.jpg|TrackMaster 3 Speed Gordon File:TrackMasterOtheIndignityGordon.jpg|O the Indignity Gordon File:TrackMasterTalkingGordon.png|TrackMaster Talking Gordon File:TrackMasterSnowyGordon.jpg|Snowy Gordon File:TrackMasterShootingStarGordon.jpg|TrackMaster Shooting Star Gordon File:TomicaGordon.PNG|Original Tomica File:TomicaGordonSingle.jpg|New Tomica File:TomicaGordon.jpg|New Tomica with green express coaches File:GordonPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:LEGOGordon.png|LEGO File:LegoGordon'sExpress.jpg File:MegaBloksGordon.jpg|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloks2012Gordon.png|Mega Bloks with matching bridge File:MegaBloks2014Gordon.png|2014 Mega Bloks File:DiablockGordon.jpg|Diablock File:NakayoshiGordon.jpg|Nakayoshi File:ChoroQGordon.jpg|Choro-Q File:ChoroQGordonTransformingStationSet.jpg|Choro-Q Gordon transforming station set File:ChoroQGordonTransformingStationSet2.jpg File:MotorizedRailwayGordon.jpg|Motorized Railway File:CapsulePlarailOriginalGordon.jpg|Original Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upGordon.jpg|Current Capsule Plarail File:Gordon.jpg|New Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upAngryGordon.jpg|Capsule Plarail (Angry) File:WindUpPompusGordon.jpg|Capsule Plarail (Pompous) File:CapsulePlarailSadGordon.jpg|Capsule Plarail (Sad) File:WindUpShinyGordon.jpg|Shiny Capsule Plarail File:WindUpAngryShinyGordon.jpg|Shiny Capsule Plarail (Angry) File:Wind-upMetallicGordon.jpg|Metallic Capsule Plarail File:WindUpClearAngryGordon.jpg|Clear Capsule Plarail (Angry) File:WindUpGoldGordon.jpg|Gold Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upSilverGordon.jpg|Silver Capsule Plarail File:WindUpSilverAngryGordon.jpg|Silver Capsule Plarail (Angry) File:CapsulePlarailPrototypeShootingStarGordon.jpg|Prototype Capsule Plarail Shooting Star File:ShootingStarWindUp.jpg|Capsule Plarail Shooting Star File:WindUpAngryShootingStarGordon.jpg|Capsule Plarail Shooting Star (Angry) File:DeAgostiniGordon.jpg|De Agostini File:BandaiTECSPrototypeGordon.jpg|Bandai TECS Prototype File:BandaiTECSprototypeThomas,Edward,Henry,Gordon,James.jpg File:BandaiTECGordon.jpg|Bandai TEC File:BandaiDepartingNowprototypeGordon.jpg|Departing Now prototype File:DepartingNowGordon.png|Departing Now File:DepartingNowGordonPackage.jpg File:PushAlongGordon.jpg|Push Along File:PushAlongGordonSmall.PNG|Small Push Along File:GordonPadlockandKey.jpg|Padlock and Key File:Switch-OnKeychainGordon.jpg|Switch-On Keychain File:RailRumblerGordon.jpg|Rail Rumbler File:PezHenryandGordon.jpg|Pez with Henry File:SweetGordon.PNG|A toy that came in a chocolate egg File:SweetGordon2.png|a toy that came in a Super Surprise Egg. File:MicroRubberGordon.jpg|Micro Rubber File:NewBlockTidmouthSheds.jpg|New Block File:GordonWakuWaku.png|Wakuu Waku File:KabayaFoldOutEnginesPack.jpg|Kabaya Fold-Out Range from Pack File:KabayaMiniatureRangePack1.jpg|Kabaya Miniature Range File:PicoPicoGordon.jpg|Pico Pico File:LimitedEditionCollectionGordon.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:InteractiveLearningRailwayGordon.jpg|Interactive Learning Railway File:MinisClassicGordon.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisRacerGordon.jpg|Minis (Racers) File:MinisChillin'Gordon.jpg|Minis (Chillin) File:MinisMetallicGordon.jpg|Minis (Metallic) File:MinisGraffitiGordon.png|Minis (Graffiti) File:GordonasDarkseid.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Darkseid) File:MinisGordonasAzraelBatman.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Azrael Batman) File:GordonasSquidward.png|Minis (SpongeBob Squarepants; Squidward) File:GordonasMichelangelo.jpg|Minis (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; Michelangelo '') File:PrototypeGordonasPuttyPatroller.jpg|Minis (''Power Rangers; Putty Patroller) File:MinisAndesGordon.png|Minis (Tootise, Andes) File:MinisSpaceGordon.png|Minis (Space) File:NeonGlowintheDarkGordon.jpg|Minis (Neon Glow in the Dark) File:MinisHappyHolidaysGordon.jpg|Minis (Happy Holidays) File:GordonMashems.png|Mashems File:DiapetGordon.jpg|Diapet File:MyThomasStoryLibraryGordon.png|My Thomas Story Library Book File:Gordon2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library Book File:GordonStoryLibrarybookandCD.jpg|Book and CD File:GordonWoodenRailwayStoryLibraryBookPack.png|Wooden Railway Story Library Book Pack File:MyThomasStoryLibraryGordonChinese.png|Chinese Story Library Book File:GordonStoryLibrary(Welsh).jpg|Welsh Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryGordonKoreanCover.jpeg|Korean Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBookGordonFrenchCover.jpeg|French Story Library Book File:Gordon(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures Book File:GordontheBigStrongEngine.jpg|Gordon the Big Strong Engine File:OwenBellBlockPuzzle5.jpg|Block Puzzle File:GordonTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:TheGreatDiscoveryGordoncard.jpg See Also * Category:Images of Gordon Category:Images of Gordon Category:Gallery Category:Steam locomotive galleries Category:Character galleries